legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
AwesomePythor
AwesomePythor (AKA AP, Pythor, or Pythster) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on April 14th, 2012. He currently has the rank Jester with over 17,900 posts, and has received over 5,300 likes, making him 8th place in the leaderboards, as well as 3rd place on the Ninjago and Ninjago Stories leaderboards. At one time he was the highest ranked user, and was the first user to get to the rank Ninja, but was passed by Pacman87, and is now catching up from his inactiveness. He mainly posts on the Message Boards Subforum, but posts in other forums too. His most popular topics are, "Awesome Story" (with over 21,000 views) and "Serpentine Fan Club" (with over 11,529 views), both in the Ninjago forum. He has come back after a period of being inactive, and has made 105+ post per day. Signature AwesomePythor's current signature is: History AwesomePythor started posting on the Ninjago Forum in the Pythor fan club, where he instantly made friends with samed5 and ihaveawiixboxds. He rose through the ranks and got to JuniorBuilder. He then found out about Ninjago stories, and posted on Ninjago Season 100, as well as many others, and made many new friends here. He eventually became a MasterBuilder and created a character known as Schatten, who eventually became a popular villain around the Ninjago forum. He became friends with Mariothepurpleninja, Samed5, Ihaveawiixboxds, Fastcar700, Lego613master, Bluefire407, Awesomedavid101, Legofun3448, and other story creators. He eventually wrote a topic called the Awesome Story, which has become very popular with many users. Eventually he became a Craftsman, and hoped to one day become a Legend, until the update came which he had never achied the Legend rank. He then became an Artisan, and while writing chapter 3 of the Awesome story, he eventually earned a stud, and became Inventor. Around the same time, ihaveawiixboxds's account was locked, so he announced he was leaving the LEGO Message Boards. AwesomePythor became very upset with this, so he started a thread called "Petition to save ihaveawiixboxds" which has became very popular. He recently quit the Nya-Hating Organizaton because he only dislikes, not hates, Nya. Sometime in late August 2012, AwesomePythor became an Old Timer, and almost got Maniac. He is currently debating with ITACHI4843 on a topic called Ninjago vs topic SOS about who would win, Ninjago or Star Wars. After the update, AP was the third user to get the rank Knight and Highland Battler, the second to get the rank Forestman, and the first to get the rank Ninja. He wants to get Royal Guard soon. On ay 17th, 2013, the mods posted AwesomePythor's interview. Quotes: "I'll get there through the pipes." =P "At least you're not being pursued by tourist traps." >=( =P Friends *Samed5 *Ihaveawiixboxds *Mariothepurpleninja *Fastcar700 *Skulduggery77/Skulduggery773 *ITACHI4843 *Keplers *Legofun3448 *Dude777477 Historic achievements *He was the the first user to reach Ninja. Bio *Name: AwesomePythor got his name from the main villain of Ninjago: Year of the Snake, and his favorite minifigure. *Favorite LEGO set: For price, Shelob Attacks; overall, Republic Frigate. *Least favorite LEGO set: Ewok Attack, though he likes them all. *Favorite forum: Ninjago Stories Subforum. *Favorite Galleries: Star Wars Gallery. *Hobbies: Cracking idiotic jokes (Yes, I need a life ) *Favorite animal: Snakes. *Favorite food: Cheesecake Nom Nom Nom. *Favorite theme: Castle 2007 and Bionicle. *Least Favorite LEGO Show: Both Ninjago and Chima. =P *Least favorite theme: "Begins with a G and rhymes with 'Failador'" -Alcom1 *Favorite show: Avatar: The last Airbender *Favorite movie: The Dark Knight Rises *Favorite video game: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door *Favorite book: The Last Apprentice: Rage of the Fallen *Least favorite show: MAD (from Cartoon Newtwork) Trivia *His favorite minifigures are Pythor and the armored Skeleton guy from Castle. *He visits the Ninjago Forum even if people claim he dislikes Ninjago. *He is a writer of Ninjago Season 100 and 101. *He is an apprentice to Samed5. *He hopes to one day be an author. *He has actually used Schatten in stories before he joined the Message Boards. *The Awesome story was the first Ninjago story to reach 2,000 views. *He hopes to collect all of the snake generals. *He has an apprentice named Enoch748. *He claims to be Yoshi's biggest fan, and plans to write a story called the chronicles of Yoshi on the Superheroes forum. *He hates the Bionicle movies but loves the sets. *He often uses "=P' instead of ":P", and "=D" instead of ":D" and also =0 instead of :O to boycott the new emotes. *He was the first user to reach the rank Ninja. *He is the 6th Aztec Warrior and Conquistador. *He has a YouTube account named Pythster *He is a big fan of the character "Yoshi" from the Super Mario Bros. franchise. *Brickbook is his favorite topic. Category:Users Category:2012 Category:Great Articles Category:Interviewee